


【翻译】【铁盾/隐贱啾】Let's Go  By Batfink

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Clint is embarrassed but also amused, Established Relationship, Except he kinda is, Internet, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Is Not Helping, Wade is helpful, clueless Steve, especially not in the forties, minor Clint Barton/Wade Wilson, they don't teach this in sex-ed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，Tony说我应该百度一下同性性爱电影因为我们当然要发生关系，而我一点知识储备都没有。”Steve盯着地毯小声的说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁盾/隐贱啾】Let's Go  By Batfink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238432) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



> 剧透：  
> 1、 尴尬的对话  
> 2、 网络  
> 3、 Steve Rogers不是处男  
> 4、 不过某种程度上还算是  
> 5、 Tony火上浇油  
> 6、 Clint有点小尴尬不过很开心  
> 7、 Wade是个好人  
> 8、 呆萌队长  
> 9、 他们不会再性爱课程里教这些东西  
> 10、 特别不会教那些四十岁的  
> 11、 性爱玩笑  
> 12、 已确立关系  
> 13、 隐贱啾  
> 14、 性爱清单

     Steve拉着Tony的胳膊把他扯了回来。

     “什么？”他叫了出来，“你刚刚说什么？！”

     “我说……”Tony对他咧了咧嘴，“我的老二，你的屁股，来吧。”

     Steve疑惑地看着他。

     “为什么是你？”他顿了一下“为什么我会……”他的音量渐渐变小。

     “好吧。”Tony困惑地看着他，“如果你喜欢的话我们也可以用你的老二，我的屁股。我不怎么在意。”

    “Tony，”Steve认真地说，“我不明白你在说什么。为什么你会想把你的老二插进我屁股，或者反过来？”

    Tony不可置信地盯着他，“你根本不知道两个男人要怎么做爱，对吧？”

    Steve对着他挑了挑眉。

    “天啊！”Tony喊了出来，“Steve Rogers，你是个处男吗？”

    “什么？”Steve咆哮，“当然不是。”他顿了一会儿，“我和女人做过。”

    “不过没和男人？”Tony回击。

    “我不知道男人之间还可以做爱。”Steve眉头紧皱。

    “好吧，你觉得他们会这么做？”

    Tony有点吃惊。他一直以为Steve只是在慢慢经营他们之间的关系，他一直没发现Steve原来不知肛交为何物。

    “我以为他们就是……你懂的。”Steve做了个不雅的手势,“就像我们做过的那样。”

    “靠，Steve。我还以为你只是喜欢传统方式。我都不知道你以为手活儿和口活儿就是一切了。”Tony斜眼看着他。“你错过了好多。”

    Steve转过头去略有所思地看着Tony。

    “没门。”Tony喊了出来，“你知道规矩。如果你想要了解什么，你就去上网找。”

    Steve皱起了眉头。

    “你要我去必应一下，‘我的老二，你的屁股’？”他问道。

    Tony大笑起来。他一直笑了差不多三分钟。Steve计时了。当他停下时，他擦了擦他的眼睛，然后深呼吸冷静了一下。

    “你可以找找基佬片然后学习学习。我不介意玷污一个全国楷模，不过如果你想要了解所有细节的话……”他调皮地笑了笑，而Steve盯着他。“就从那儿开始，你应该知道你要经历的东西。”

    Steve哼了一声，不过还是去找了他的笔记本电脑。Tony让他产生了好奇心。

–

 

    几小时后，Steve走出他的房间来到公共厨房，发现Natasha正在吃麦片。

    “嘿，Nat.”Steve对她打了招呼，“你最近有见过Wade吗？”

    Natasha看了他一眼。

    “他正在训练室帮Clint测试新箭头。”

   Steve点了点头。“好吧，很好。这……很好。”

   “你还好吗，Steve？”Natahsa问。

   “嗯，是啊，还行。”Steve心不在焉地再次点了点头。“我只是需要Wade的一些建议而已，没了。”

   Natasha对他皱了皱眉，“你需要Wade的建议？”

   Steve耸了耸肩。

   “他……有经验，在某些我感兴趣的方面。”他停了一下，“而且他不会先入为主。”

   “Steven Grant Rogers！”Natasha大吼，“是你微妙的为人处世乱说 **我** 会批判的？”

   Steve深思熟虑后才回答。“有点。”   

   Natasha笑了起来。“既然这样，好吧。你去找Wade谈谈吧。如果让他给建议的话，老天保佑。我希望不会把什么炸掉。”

   Steve笑着去找Wade。

–

 

   Steve推开训练室的门走进去的时候碰巧看见Wade和Clint正吻得难舍难分。他们在门被大声关上时弹开，然后看向了Steve。

   “呃，”Steve挑起了一边眉毛，“我都不知道你们俩是一对。”

   “我们…我们不是。”Clint脸颊微微泛红还有些结巴，“你…你是来训练的？”

   “事实上，不。”Steve的视线从Clint移向 Wade。

   “我是来找Wade谈谈的。不过基于我刚刚看到的，或者你们俩都能帮我？”

   “帮你啥？”Wade问道。

   “嗯……”Steve犹豫了起来，“就是某种私人的…还有些尴尬的……”

   “我就喜欢这种谈话。”Wade笑着盘腿坐在了训练毯上然后拍了拍前面的空地。Steve叹了口气，然后坐在了他面前。Clint也弯腰坐在了地毯上，就在他们两人中点的旁边。

   “这有关…有关性爱。”Steve开口的时候Clint的眼睛猛地睁大了。

   “同志性爱。”Steve加了一句。

   Wade微笑着，“有关什么？”

   “好吧，Tony说我应该必应一下同性性爱电影因为我们当然要发生关系，而我一点知识储备都没有。”Steve盯着地毯小声的说。

   Clint也跟着看向了毯子，他的脸颊开始充血。不过Wade直面Steve，一副严肃的样子。

   “好吧，所以你的问题是？”

   “好吧。”Steve停了一下，“我知道一个人插入另一个的时候有什么感受。我是说，洞就是洞，对吧？”

   他在Clint极力压抑着自己不要笑的时候停了下来。

   “不过另一个男的会觉得怎么？我是说，我试过……”他停了下来看向Wade。而Wade只是点了点头让他继续，“我试了一下……你懂的……用手指，但我就是感受不到。”

   Clint差点要在大气中窒息，而且脸红得像是甜菜根。Wade给他拍背顺气，然后对Steve咧了咧嘴。“

   “我觉得你搜索的内容一点有用的信息都没有。你是不是只看了一堆动作片（smutty videos）？”

   Steve低下了头，“可能吧。”

   “好吧，你错过了关于前列腺的交流。”Wade告诉他.

   “什么？“Steve问。

   “就是一个腺体。”Wade开始科普，“他就在你的……”他对Steve做了个手势，“屁股里。”

   Steve眉头紧皱。

   “随便按压那里都会让你射得眼冒金星。”Wade笑了起来，“只要你的手指再捅深点你就能找到他了。”

    他的视线从Steve看向Clint又转了回来。

    “要我做给你看嘛？”Clint推了他一把，并怒瞪着他。

    “不！”Steve大喊。“不！那…那实在是……不。”

   他站了起来。“谢了，Wade，Clint。”然后径直走向门口。

   “随时乐意效劳。”Wade在他走向电梯时愉快地大喊。

   “润滑油是你的好伴侣！”Clint跟着喊了起来。

–

 

    Tony在用屁股顶开卧室门时扯掉了他的领带并解开了衬衫最上面的两个扣子。他转过身去要把领带扔到衣架上，却扔偏了老远，因为他看到Steve正赤裸地坐在他床上。

    “嘿，Tony。”Steve对他微笑着，手掌磨蹭着大腿。Tony能看出来见到他他有多开心。

   “Steve。”Tony笑得咧开了嘴。他走到床边坐在了他隔壁，“我何德何能？”

   他靠向Steve并吻了吻他。

    Steve抓住了西装外套的翻领，把他扯过去的同时向后倒在了床上。最后Tony躺在了他上面。他移开了嘴唇并对Tony粲然一笑。

    “你的老二，我的屁股，来吧。”

   Tony笑容满面，“你确定？”

   Steve捡起那瓶被他卷进床罩里的润滑油并递给了Tony。

   “噢，我很确定。”他轻笑着。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
> 1、按照惯例，先感谢作者 Batfink  
> 2、然后再感谢校对 @海参不想和人说话  
> 3、昨天晚上无聊等洗衣服居然就一不做二不休地挑战了1小时速翻，好开心！  
> 4、原文1172字 翻译2142字  
> 5、啾啾有点太羞涩了啦，但是被调侃得脸红什么的好可爱啊！  
> 6、队长是个好学的好孩子x  
> 7、Wade真是个耿直的好老师xxxxx  
> 8、打上铁盾Tag只是因为最后的确是铁盾搞起来了，不过Tony说了嘛，他不介意互攻~  
> 9、贱啾攻受是私心，强烈推荐贱啾特刊！  
> 10、作者拉登的，不许打我 =3=
> 
> 然后，预告：  
> Clint和Wade在 The Proposition 里完成了被Steve的鲁莽打断的好♂事儿


End file.
